teenmassacurefandomcom-20200215-history
Terry Fowels
Terry Fowels Terry Fowels is the main heroine and protagonist of the Thirteen Series. And she is the daughter of Heather and Neil Fowels and the half-sister of Andy Fowels and Tanci Shepard's cousin. She proved that she was a survivor when she beat the Woodsboro Killers and she finally dies Status of her famly Her Whole entire family is dead no Fowels or Clark or Tate of the family tree is alive Background Terry was a regular teenage girl in Woodsboro, California. She dated popular Austin Loomis, and had a good relationship with her parents. One day she returned home and found her mother brutally murdered after she thought she saw Leiv Shinider leaving the house. Her testimony was key in his trial, which made her a national figure. Since the death of her mother, she has many repressed feelings and trauma. Throughout the series and many attacks, she slowly becomes stronger with coping and surviving the traumatic ordeals in her life. In Thirteen 2 she was sent ot Collage to start the life that shattered her and got a new boyfriend and new friends and her life was going great until someone decide to create a real-life sequel By Thirteen 3, she is shown as an incredibly formidable survivor, even physically attacking Ghostface she owned her own meuseum of natural survival history and she also had her employees and worked for hours until her brother andy came in and killed all of her employees except Wane and Tanya. Thirteen 4 she visited Shepard Haven near Lake Woodsboro to visit Cassie & Tanci and she notice this visit is about to turn into a nightmare when Andy Fowels return from the dead and started to kill all of the kids that were waiting for a boy to show upo for a birthday party and Tanci's mom and doctor In Thirteen 5 She gives birth to a girl named Joanna Fowels but she agve her up and give her to the clark family and is finally reunited with her old friends Paula & Tamara and met up with Dewey & Clear and met with her brother Andy in hell and had theropy for the last 4 months and nothing was working and she is in her final battle between Andy & her and all of a sudden she dies Quotes *"Why can't I be a Meg Ryan movie? " - Thirteen *"Would you settle for a rated R ?" - Thirteen *"In your dreams!" - Thirteen 2 *"Stu.Stu,Stu,What's your motive?"-Thirteen *"Not in my movie." - Thirteen 2 *"HELP ME"- Thirteen 2 *"Who The Fuck Is This"-Thirteen 4 *"Leave Me Alone" -Thirteen3 *"Stay Away from her you bitch" - Thirtteen 4 *"So , Um how's Tanci doing" - Thirteen 4 *"SHIT!!!" - Thirteen 4 *"Nothing is gonna make me get out from this bed (fire flames come in) ... DAMMIT" - Thirteen 5 *"I Hate this house" - Thirteen 5 *"JOANNA GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!" - Thirteen 5 *"What Things?" - Thirteen 5 *"NO NO NO NOOOOOO!" - Thirteen 5 Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Family Of Terry Fowels Category:Daughter Category:Student